


on his mouth like liquor

by fractalbright



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalbright/pseuds/fractalbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know how good you look?” Levi whispers in his ear. “With my cock in your mouth?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	on his mouth like liquor

Levi wakes up jerking his hips toward warm wet heat with his hands fisted in sleep-worn sheets. “What the fuck?” He rasps still half a sleep.

Erwin stops sliding his tongue over his slit, releasing his cock. Even bleary-eyed, Levi can see the thin strand of saliva connecting him and Erwin’s mouth as he fucking grins pleasantly up at him like he hasn’t just been sucking cock, Christ.

He strokes up his length twice, pressing a closed mouth kiss to the head. “Good morning, Captain.” He says rolling his lips over his teeth and taking him back into his mouth. He swirls his tongue over the tip of his cock languidly and the sensation is almost too much for Levi’s sleep-addled mind to process.

Levi whimpers, Erwin’s name falling from his lips helplessly. Erwin rests large hands around his thighs, pressing his thumbs into the Gear bruising there and Levi swears he nearly whites out it feels so good.

He sinks down lower down his shaft, relaxing his throat, swallowing tightly around Levi and Levi can’t help the high pitched whine that exits his throat. His throws his arm over his eyes, back arching when Erwin presses his nose into the wiry thatch of hair at the base of his cock.

Erwin swallows around him again, like he can’t help himself. Levi reaches down, carding through Erwin’s bedhead, across sharp cheekbones and down where Erwin’s cheeks are hollowed out. Levi strokes where he can feel his cock through the thin flesh and pistons his hips, fucking Erwin’s throat like he would his ass.

Erwin hums, hands sliding up to grip his hips tightly. Levi can see his eyes watering and it’s too much, he’s so fucking close—

Levi runs his fingers down the strong line of Erwin’s neck, curling around to where he can feel his cock distending his throat and Levi is _ruined_.

“Erwin, _Erwin—_ shit, I’m going to—” He warns.

Erwin pulls off him so suddenly that he nearly sobs, but he sucks tightly around the head of his cock, bringing a hand down to jerk his spit-slicked cock easily and Levi comes long and hard, toes curling, back bending.

When Levi comes back to himself, Erwin’s releasing his softening cock wetly, sitting back on his knees, long, lean and beautifully scarred. His come spills over parted lips and down his chin as he watches Levi with hooded eyes dark with want, hair completely disheveled and looking so completely wrecked that it leaves Levi breathless. Levi lurches forward, practically crawling into his lap. Levi grabs him by the jaw, drawing himself closer to lap at his own come decorating Erwin’s chin.

Erwin groans low and deep in his chest, which Levi feels rather than hears. They crash against each other in a rough kiss, tongues tangling, Levi dipping his tongue in Erwin’s mouth to taste himself. Erwin’s hands slide up to Levi’s neck, tilting his head to kiss him deeper.

“Let me get you off,” Levi says desperately when they break apart. He leans his forehead against Erwin’s, his hand already sliding down to Erwin’s cock, stroking him unhurriedly, fingers dancing up his length. “Please.” Levi moans, gripping the base tightly. Erwin nods helplessly, moving to press his head into the crook of Levi’s neck.

Erwin’s cock throbs angrily in his hand and Levi is momentarily overtaken by the overwhelming urge to feel that thick girth spreading him open, throbbing _in him_ as Erwin fucks him mercilessly.

Levi curls his hand around Erwin, jerking him at punishing pace, relentless. Erwin pants against him, moaning when Levi pauses to circle his thumb over his leaking slit. He drops his hands to Levi's waist, steadying himself.

“Do you know how good you look?” Levi whispers in his ear. “With my cock in your mouth?”

Erwin moans, face twisting like he’s in pain. His cock twitches and his breath comes faster. He thrusts up into Levi’s fist with abandon.

“It’s fucking perfect. Like you were made for it, Erwin, _god,_ you were _made_ to suck cock.” He moans, encouraging him.

Erwin’s grip around his waist tightens viciously, nails digging into his flesh. Levi sucks a bruise under Erwin’s jaw, nipping at the tender flesh.

“Are you close?” Erwin nods against his shoulder, every muscle in his body wound tight like he could shatter at any second. Levi works him faster, ignoring the cramp in his wrist. “Come on, _Co_ _mmander_.” He whispers hotly. “Take what you need, come on, I know you can do it. Come for me.”

“ _Levi,_ ” Erwin gasps, and he’s got that wrecked cock-sucker voice that threatens to make Levi hard again. “Levi, _fuck_ —”

Erwin’s grip gets impossibly tighter around his waist as his release rips through him, tearing a pitched gasp out of his throat. Levi works him through his orgasm, his come spurting all over his chest in hot streaks of white.

“That’s it, you’re so good, Erwin, shit.” He says, and Erwin trembles around him, falling forward onto the bed, and then dropping to Levi’s side. He curls around Levi, breath still uneven. Levi cards his fingers through his hair.

Coherency returns to Erwin eventually. He props himself up on his elbow, watching Levi with sated eyes like a goddamn puppy. Levi fingers the purple bruise decorating Erwin’s jaw.

“Morning to you, too.” Levi says, voice rough. Erwin hums, grinning when he rolls onto his back and drags Levi onto his chest. Levi squirms.

“Fucking gross.” He swears, trying to move away from the rapidly cooling come slick between their chests. It doesn’t work, and now it’s warming uncomfortably and all Levi wants is a goddamned shower.

Erwin rubs the back of his neck in a soothing gesture and ignores him because he’s a piece of shit. “Just lie with me for a bit.” He rumbles, and Levi can tell he’s about to fall asleep.

Erwin’s so disgustingly _male_ sometimes, Levi swears.

Levi rolls his eyes, trying to get comfortable. Erwin’s arm locks around his waist, stilling him and Levi scowls.

“I _was_ lying with you.” He says. “Then you went and stuck my dick in your mouth while I was sleeping. This is your fault.”

Erwin’s laughter rumbles deep in his chest. “You were the one who hard and pressing into my back insistently. How could I resist?” His voice is still hoarse. Latent heat pools in Levi’s belly.

He crosses his arms on Erwin’s chest, propping his chin up so he can glare at him. “I was _sleeping_ , you fuck.”

“Are you complaining?" Erwin laughs fondly. Levi ignores the flush creeping up his face.

“Shut up.” He says, turning his head to the side. He presses his ear to Erwin’s heart, the steady beat soothing him, fingers resting lightly on the perpetual Gear bruising that mark his chest. “Does your throat hurt?” He asks lowly, concerned.

“Mm.” Erwin hums. “Yes. It’s a good ache, though. I like it.” He says, running his fingers over Levi's spine. He finds himself speechless and _still_ wanting to kiss him senseless.

“You’re so fucking strange.” He says instead, fond, a soft smile tugging the corners of his lips. “I’ll make you tea later, yeah? After we bathe.” He says pointedly.

Erwin pointedly ignores him again, but he holds him closer. “You should pour honey into it.” He asks sleepily.

Levi rolls his eyes, settling into his arms at last. He shuts his eyes. “Sure.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't fucking look me in the eye and tell me erwin smith doesn't like having cock in his mouth ok. cockslut!erwin is so important


End file.
